College experiment
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Sansa is at college and keen to experiment in many ways. MA MA MA SMUT. Please R&R I am happy to take ideas as well


**College experiment**

 **Sansa and Gendry**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kings Landing was packed with people. Sansa Stark just went to a weekend Yoga class while in King's Landing Accademy. She had joined the college a year ago to study Fashion design. Sansa walked back from the gym and went to the bathrooms. She had a refreshing shower. Sansa dried off and changed into a short skirt and tank top with loose sneakers.

Sansa decided to go shopping in the city. Sansa walked around and got two new shirts with a pair of short-shorts and Gym shorts. She walked down the street of Steel by mistake but saw a small house with a forge on the side.

Sansa poked her head through a window. She saw Arya's bestfriend Gendry relaxing while the owner was on a vacation with his pals on a batchelor party. Sansa walked and knocked on the door. Gendry rose and let her in the house.

''I wanna try something.'' Sansa said both quickly and seductivly. Gendry nodded at her. Sansa walked in the house and to the stairs. The house was quite small compared to Winterfell where Sansa grew up. She had a room the size of the bathroom for a closet.

Sansa walked to Gendry's bedroom. The young blacksmith followed her with a certain hope. The young girl saw what he wanted and was only to willing to help him. Sansa threw Gendry on the bed and stripped to her bra and panties.

Gendry was sitting bewildered on his bed. The Stark girl just pulled his tracksuit pants off and boxers down to his ankles. Sansa then got some lub and massaged Gendry's member till it was erect. He was about 9 inches. She had bigger but he was still an impressive size.

Sansa massaged the throbbing member. Gendry just moaned at her. He took his shirt off to reveal his abs. Sansa just dropped to her knees and sped up with jerking him off.

Gendry had thought about this for a long time. He every night did his business with a picture he caught of Sansa back in Winterfell a year ago. He kept the picture well hidden though. Sansa moved as fast as she could and Gendry couldn't hold his load anymore. It exploded from his dick and covered her face. Sansa swallowed most of it but some she couldn't take the full load.

Sansa then took her bra and panties off. She tossed her panties to Gendry. He caught them effortlessly and began sniffing them. Sansa then took the pink panties off him and put her womanhood to his mouth. She got in a weird position and told Gendry to eat her out while she used her feet on his dick. Gendry was in bliss while her feet carresed his penis. Sansa had become quite an expert on using her feet while being eaten out. She also enjoyed it. Not as much as other parts but still pleasurable. Gendry used his tounge on her sweet wet womanhood. Both moaned and went as fast as they could until cum exploded from both parts. Gendry then got up flipping Sansa over so her ass and pussy were presented to him. Gendry rubbed her perfect ass while she moaned. Until she snapped with him.

''What are you and that big hard dick gonna do to me?'' She asked and begged at the same time. There was a hint of domination in her voice too. This turned Gendry on more. Sansa wanted a hard fuck not like some boys she offered to and they just jizzed their boxers. Gendry thrust hard and deep into her pussy making her scream in pleasure. Gendry just moaned as his balls smacked Sansa from behind. The two kept this up for what felt like an eternity. Sansa felt her climax explode onto Gendry's shaft and the bed beneath them. Gendry kept thrusting for a few more seconds until his load entered and filled her tight wet womanhood. Gendry just fell back. Sansa wasn't done with him yet. Sansa then got to her knees and took his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down driving Gendry crazy with pleasure.

Sansa got another load of cum from Gendry. Sansa despretly needed a bath or shower now. Gendry took her to the bathroom. Sansa opened the shower and pushed Gendry inside too. Sansa then put the hot water on. Sansa bent over and took Gendry in her ass.

The warm water was nice but not as good as the dick deep in her ass. Sansa wanted to scream as she bounced on Gendry's erection in the shower. Gendry played with her nice firm breasts which made Sansa moan in pleasure.

Sansa then felt Gendry blast a full load into her tight ass. The cum got washed out in the shower as did the load on Sansa's face. Sansa then got on her knees and took his member in her mouth again and bobbed her head up and down until he fired another load in her face. Sansa washed it off and then got out of the shower with Gendry. The two dried off and dressed. Sansa took his number for future liasons. The only problem would be Arya. As Gendry was her bestfriend and closest for personal information.

Sansa needed to get back to college for the rules she would be kicked out if not home by a certain time. Sansa left the house to go back to her dorm. She was really refreshed and glad Gendry had given her his number. They used secret names and would send naughty texts to each-other. Sansa got to her building and saw a quiet boy sitting reading his books for class next week. Sansa slipped him a note. The boy tucked it in a pocket to meet next week. Sansa had seduced Lancel Lannister. She couldn't wait to try this for a partner as he was a bright boy who could maybe help with her homework and outside projects.


End file.
